


Day 17 | Foursome

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Hi welcome to I scrapped day #17 about 8 times in the span of a day until I was happy with it ~except I wasted 11 hours writing smut~!Jokes aside I had a lot of fun trying to write this so I hope you enjoy it. I really liked the implication this year that Eve was trans so...I've spend the last while trying to pull it off in a few of my shorts this month. I held #17 and #7 back because I wanted to make sure I did it right? I guess? I wanted to get feedback from a few friends first and they really loved it so, hoping you do too!As usual, interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Want to yell at me? Check out mytwitter! My dms are always (almost) open!
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Day 17 | Foursome

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to I scrapped day #17 about 8 times in the span of a day until I was happy with it ~except I wasted 11 hours writing smut~!
> 
> Jokes aside I had a lot of fun trying to write this so I hope you enjoy it. I really liked the implication this year that Eve was trans so...I've spend the last while trying to pull it off in a few of my shorts this month. I held #17 and #7 back because I wanted to make sure I did it right? I guess? I wanted to get feedback from a few friends first and they really loved it so, hoping you do too! 
> 
> As usual, interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Want to yell at me? Check out my twitter! My dms are always (almost) open!

Some nights after practice, when everyone got home, the house went silent within the hour. It was to be expected- everyone was, oftentimes, exhausted. Tonight, however, was not one of those nights.

Tonight had ended with a few drinks, a bit of singing at a bar- Akali wasn’t sure who had started what- she dimly remembered Evelynn kissing her at one point. A kiss that had devolved into a full-out makeout session. Maybe it was Ahri joining, or feeling Kai’Sa’s arms around her waist.

Whatever it had been, it had continued the moment they had stepped in the spacious loft apartment they had rented long-term while they rehearsed in-town. Right up to Ahri’s room, where Akali had collapsed on the bed in Ahri’s arms, both doggedly determined to leave their mark on the other's face.

Akali was only forced to stop when she felt Eve’s hand between her shoulder blade, nails dragging slowly down her spin until her eyes watered- she had paused and looked back, both curious and unbelievably horny, caught in the heat of the moment as she was. The look on Evelynn’s face was hypnotizing. Eyes bright as flower pollen focused only on her, so full of desire that they only grew brighter as she leaned in to kiss her.

She remembered, too, Ahri pulling Kai’Sa down with them- she had given an adorable little yelp as she fell that had been burned in Akali’s brain, after which she and Ahri had both devolved into a giggling mess, which had then turned into a heated exchange that had Akali worked up all over again. Itching to join them until she felt Eve pressed against her ass, so close now their hips were almost flush.

She had a need, a desperate want, and Eve had seemed more than happy to fulfill it for her as she made quick work of Akali’s black jeans before pressing into her. She had gone slowly at first- that much Akali remembered.

“Aww, look at Akali!” Ahri’s voice had cut through Akali’s intoxicated consciousness. She had been watching the exchange apparently- Kai’Sa too. Akali had just cursed softly- Evelynn felt good, oh so good, and it was hard to formulate any kind of sensible response beyond gripping Ahri’s hand just a little harder, the latter giggling in response before bowing her head just enough to kiss her as Evelynn picked up the pace. 

Memory after that was hard. Blending into a messy kaleidoscope of sharp feelings of deep affection and blurry images of her girlfriend’s beautiful faces, she couldn't keep track of the number of times she felt like her entire being had come undone, scattered into a million pieces that she had no desire to collect.

And somehow, the memory she did remember with the most clarity- waking up with her head on Kai’Sa’s chest, Eve’s arms around her waist- and yes, even Ahri’s tail across both of their hips- made those of the previous night that much sweeter.


End file.
